Bittersweet Goodbye
by Slo Motion
Summary: Sometimes saying goodbye can turn your world around, and not always in the best way...


**Title: **"Bittersweet Goodbye"

**Date Penned: **5.27.05

**Main Character(s): **Chandler and Roxanne

**Author: **FragileKyliexo (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Drama, romance, one-short, song-fic

**Main POV:** None

**Character Death: **Nada

**Coupling: **Chandler/Roxanne

**Songs Used: **"Bittersweet Goodbye" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Season 8, right after "Little White Lies".

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine, I'm just using some of their characters for my story. I also do not own Kylie Minogue's "Bittersweet Goodbye".

**Summary: **Sometimes saying goodbye can turn your world around, and not in the best way…(Chandler/Roxanne)

**A/N: **Yeah yeah, another Charox story. What can I say? I love em, I ship em, heck, I'm obsessed with em. I'm surprised that no one's arrested me over-obsession yet. Well, whatever, enjoy the story.

It was a cold June night. The wind blew fiercely throughout the quiet town of Glen Oak.

It was well past midnight. The sky was a shade of black with many stars filling it.

Everyone was sleeping. Well, almost everyone. There were two people in the local park.

The two just sat there in the cold, holding each other closely.

_Here we are, in the dead of night_

They were a man and a woman. Both holding on to the night's last hours.

This was because the woman was going away as soon as the sun came up. On morning's light, she'd be stepping onto a bus and out of the man's life for what could be forever.

_Will you keep me warm and hold me tight_

The woman snuggled closer and deeper into the man's arms. She leaned her head deep into his shoulder and savored the scent of his shirt. This was the man she loved. She wanted to be with him forever.

But she would be gone soon.

Why was fate so cruel?

_All we have is until the dawn_

He felt his shirt becoming wet with her tears.

He hugged her tightly. Her long blonde hair rested near his face. He kissed her gently on the head. She was beautiful

_Let the night be long and ease the dawn_

He stroked her hair as she cried softly into his shirt. A chilling breeze came over them.

_I love you more than you'll ever know  
It hurts to see you go_

"Darling, stop crying," he whispered to her gently.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was flushed. She clutched upon his shirt for dear life.

"But, I'll never see you again," she cried.

"Don't talk like that, you will. One day, we'll cross paths again," he replied, kissing her cheek.

She managed to put on a small smile.

_So darling sing me a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye_

A few hours passed. Time seemed to slip away. It made them both sad.

They just wanted it to be that night forever. Forget the next day, forget the future.

The present was forever.

_Don't think about the future now, these few hours_

He looked at his watch. 5:56 am. The sun would rise pretty soon.

Any minute now.

Any minute the love of his life would be gone.

Gone for who knows how long.

He felt his grip tighten on her. He loved her, she loved him. They were perfect together. Meant to be.

Why was she leaving?

_Let the nighttime envelop us, take us under  
Bewitching spell, bewitching spell_

The light came into view. The sun slowly began to rise.

It was 6:00 am.

_Here we are, in the dead of night  
Won't see you past the morning light_

She saw the sun and cried softly. He did the same.

They held each other closely and tightly.

"No, I don't want to go," she cried.

"It's too late to change things, you have to," he said.

She hugged him tighter. Why did he have to be right?

_So darling sing me a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye_

They both looked at each other and stood up. Time to face the music.

They hugged tightly. Then they shared a soft kiss.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Chandler."

"I love you too, Roxanne."

Then they walked into separate directions.

_Remember me when you're away_

**A/N: **And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Alexa


End file.
